Betsu no Chansu
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: Hidan and Sakura were a couple. The years of them being together, Hidan was abusing Sakura. He killed her and on purpose, but then found out he loved her. Six years later, he finds himself maybe in the past. Why? Because, Sakura's still alive. Sum Inside


Summary – Hidan and Sakura. Once a close couple, but, as time passed, Hidan started changing. He started abusing Sakura, but the little angel didn't care as she only went along with it. Soon on, Hidan killed the cherry blossom, only to soon find out that he actually loved her. He went after her, but she died, and in his arms. Six years later, he finds himself, back in the past or so? He doesn't know, but all he knows is that Sakura's still alive, and he aims to get her again. He would not let a chance like this slip away. But, will Sakura ever love him back? Even if she doesn't know him anymore?

* * *

_It was late afternoon. _

_The wind was lightly rustling through the forest._

_The sun was setting and it was getting darker by the minute. _

_But, I kept on running._

_I kept on running._

_I kept on chasing her._

_I had to get her._

_I couldn't let her go._

_I couldn't let her get away._

_Not now._

_Because, I finally realized that I love her._

_I just had to get her. I had to. I couldn't let her get away no matter what._

_Because I wanted to tell her…_

"_Stop! Stop running!" I yelled as I ran faster, not wanting to loose sight of her. But, as I saw as I ran faster, she did to, not wanting to see me._

_I frowned a bit, but nonetheless, I ran faster than before. With all my might, I ran as fast as I could. I knew she could never forgive me for what I did, but I still had to tell her. I had to say…_

"_Leave me alone!" Her angry voice shouted back at me, but still not turning to even glance at me. Still, that didn't stop me from chasing her again. I ran faster and faster. Faster than I have ever ran because I didn't want to regret this once she was…_

"_Just stop! Just give me a chance to tell you something!" I yelled once more before seeing her come to a halt. _

_I stopped a few yards behind her, barely hearing the sound of sniffling as I saw a few teardrops hit the ground under her._

_Her form stayed still, unmoving as she kept her back to me. An arm was wrapped around her stomach, the other staying by her side. Her head was faced down, before she finally turned around to face me. Her long pale pink hair was being blown by the wind as her dull green eyes looked into mines. _

_Her eyes were also a bit red, making it easy to tell that she has been crying._

_Her pink hair wasn't the same pink shade as it has been years ago, as it seemed more dead now._

_Her pale skin was tainted with bruises, cuts and blood._

_This all frightened me because all of this was my fault…_

_Everything bad that has happened to her these past years has all been my fault…_

_I was the one to blame for everything…_

_But, the thing that scared me the most was…_

_The huge gash made on her stomach just by me moments ago._

"_Sakura." I whispered, my eyes examining her body, seeing every horrible thing I have done to her._

"_Why?" I heard her say as her free hand balled up into a fist, anger written all over her face as a few tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Why! Why should I give you a chance to say something! Why should I even trust you anymore! Why should I even believe a single thing you said after all you've done to me!"_

_I stood where I was, looking away for a moment before turning back to look at her. "Please, give me another chance. I promise-" but before I could even finish my sentence, I was cut off._

"_Give you another chance? Give you another chance!" She repeated before she gave a crazy laugh. Then she looked back up to glare at me. "What makes you think I'll give you another chance! I gave you a bunch of chances throughout all these years and you never took them! You never changed!" She angrily yelled, more tears falling from her distant eyes._

"_Sakura, you have to believe me! I promise-"_

"_Believe you? Why should I believe you anymore! I believed you all the time, even though I always knew you've been lying! You've always been lying to me! Why should I even trust you to keep a promise anymore?" She asked as she seemed to calm down, but her gaze was turned to the ground now._

"_All those years ago…" She began to say, her voice not angry anymore, but it was full of regret._

"_You promised… You promised me that as long as I was with you, I wouldn't suffer anymore. You promised me that I would be happy. You promised that you would always be there for me… You promised…"_

_I froze as she was about to finish. I knew what the biggest promise I made was. I knew that this was the promise I broke that broke her._

"_You promised that you would always love me."_

_Her voice was quiet, but was filled with complete regret, sadness and a bit of anger._

"_I'm… I'm sorry." I whispered as I made an attempt to step closer to her, but all she did was back away._

"_I hate you! I you to fuckin hell!" She shouted, anger clearly heard in her voice. But, as I heard those words, I stopped, completely frozen as I could only stare at her with shocked eyes. Those were the exact same words that I told her._

_I never thought that she would ever say that to me._

_It hurt when she said those words, even though she only said it once, it hurt so badly._

_I never knew how badly it hurt until now. _

_If I was hurt this badly just by those simple words, I couldn't imagine how much pain I put her in when I cursed at her._

"_Meeting you was the worst thing that ever happened to me! I wish we never even met in the first place!" She angrily shouted before she took off again, but instead of chasing her like before, I only watched._

_I only stared as I watched her run away again, but when she was almost out of my sight, I saw her fall._

_My eyes widened in shock as I ran towards her._

_As I came closer to her, I saw that she was panting hard, eyes shut tight as she coughed up some blood, pressing her arm against the gash at her stomach harder._

_I knew what was going to happen. But I didn't know it was going to be happening so soon._

"_Sakura!" I shouted her name as I turned her around to look at me, shaking her a bit as I saw her cough up a bit more blood._

"_No! Not yet! Not yet!" I shouted as I shook her harder._

_She couldn't leave me._

_She just couldn't._

_I didn't want her to and I felt completely useless as I knew what was going on._

"_No… Please… You can't leave me…" I whispered as I was close to tears, but I wouldn't let myself cry. I closed my eyes in an attempt to not see her and to not cry._

_But, when I felt a hand cup my cheek, I opened my eyes and looked down at her. _

_She coughed a bit, eyes slightly opened as she stared straight into mines. "I just want you to know… I'll always love you… Hidan…" She said before her hand slipped away from his cheek, falling onto the ground by her side as her eyes closed once more, her breathing finally stopping._

_Then, finally, a teardrop fell slipped down from my face onto her cheek as I held her close to me._

_I wanted her to know…_

_That I would always love her…_

_No matter what happened…_

_Before she died…_

"SAKURA!" A silver haired jashinist yelled as he shot up from the ground, eyes wide and panting hard. As he realized it was just another bad dream, he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

He took a gulp as he threw his head back a bit, evening his breathing as he ran a head through his hair.

His pinkish-purple eyes took in his surrounding as he remembered that he was in the forest. He was on a mission with Kakuzu. They were suppose to capture the kitsune boy with the nine-tails in him.

He sighed as he fell back onto the ground, looking up at the dark sky. He had _that_ dream again.

The dream of when his only love died because of him.

Sakura Haruno was the person he loved, even though back then, it took four years to finally realize it once more after that Uchiha bothered him the day after he promised her all those things.

Stupid Uchiha. It was all _his_ fault that he was being cruel to Sakura anyway.

The jashinist growled a bit as he shut his eyes, pounding the ground with a fist.

Six years ago, the one he loved the most died because of him. His cherry blossom left him because he was so angry. Of course he was always angry at her, but this time, he was completely frustrated. He was in a very bad mood that day.

He accused her at having an affair with the Uchiha brat, and after she denied it, he got angrier, thinking she was lying.

He was so mad that he used his scythe and sliced her stomach, giving her a horrible gash.

At that moment, he knew that she finally couldn't take it anymore, and she finally left. She finally ran off. Crying.

He hasn't seen her cry the entire time they've been together. She didn't cry when he would curse at her. She didn't cry when he abused her. She didn't even cry when he raped her.

So, after seeing her cry that one time, he finally knew that she stayed loyal to him throughout the years. She never had an affair with anybody, especially not with that Uchiha.

She always loved him, and he was just too frustrated to actually think logically about it and realize it himself.

But, he was just such an idiot that the thought didn't come to him at all and when he finally knew the truth, he was just too late.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he pounded his forehead with his fist. "I am such a fuckin idiot!" He yelled, shutting his eyes tight as he gave a growl.

"Ugh, Hidan. What the heck are you complaining about now?" Kakuzu asked in an annoyed voice.

"None of your buisness you freakin asshole!" Hidan shot back, wondering why Kakuzu didn't bring up Sakura again like all those other times, but he didn't question it.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan for a bit more until scoffing a bit and turning away. "Whatever, but just don't let your guard down because of whatever's bothering you." He said as he stood up.

"Well, let's get going. We should be there in about two hours." He plainly said as he started walking, not even bothering to wait for Hidan.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu's back before standing up. He hated to admit it, but Kakuzu was right. Ever since Sakura died, Hidan's been… different.

"Hurry up or else I'm leaving you." Kakuzu said, his voice snapping Hidan out of his thoughts. Hidan frowned a bit before running after him. "You better not leave without me you fuckin bastard!"

* * *

**The words Betsu no Chansu translates to Another Chance.****  
**

**So, I'm starting another story. Yeah yeah, I know. I should start focusing more on writing my other stories, but I just can't help but to write this. I was actually inspired to write this cause of a song.**

**Also, you should notice that my writing style changed. Well, actually, it didn't… But I'm just trying a NEW writing style and see how it works out. Anyway, I have major news to say. To those who just loves to read my SasuSaku stories… I'm sorry to say, but I'm discontinuing all SasuSaku stories. I'm SO sorry, but I just can't write them anymore!**

**Anyway, besides that, I hope you guys like this story.**

**Also, I'm thinking about working on a cross-over story right now involving Sakura!  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Story inspired by the song Awkward Last Words by Armor for Sleep**


End file.
